Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with cellulose production.
Cellulose biosynthesis has a significant impact on the environment and human economy. The photosynthetic conversion of CO2 to biomass is primarily accomplished through the creation of the cellulosic cell walls of plants and algae (Lynd et al., 2002). With approximately 1011 tons of cellulose created and destroyed annually (Hess et al., 1928), this process ameliorates the adverse effects of increased production of greenhouse gasses by acting as a sink for CO2 (Brown, 2004). Although cellulose is synthesized by bacteria, protists, and many algae; the vast majority of commercial cellulose is harvested from plants.
Timber and cotton are the primary sources of raw cellulose for a number of diverse applications including textiles, paper, construction materials, and cardboard, as well as cellulose derived products such as rayon, cellophane, coatings, laminates, and optical films. Wood pulp from timber is the most important source of cellulose for paper and cardboard. However, extensive processing is necessary to separate cellulose from other cell wall constituents (Klemm et al. 2005; Brown, 2004). Both the chemicals utilized to extract cellulose from associated lignin and hemicelluloses from wood pulp and the waste products generated by this process pose serious environmental risks and disposal problems (Bajpai, 2004). Additionally, the cultivation of other cellulose sources, such as cotton, entails the extensive use of large tracts of arable land, fertilizers and pesticides (both of which require petroleum for their manufacture), and dwindling fresh water supplies for irrigation.